


It's More Fun This Way

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Implied Intimacy, Implied Slash, Language, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: It's More Fun This Way<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Optimus, (TFA) Sentinel, (TFA) Elita, possible mentions of others; (TFA) Optimus/Sentinel/Elita, implied (TFA) Sentinel/Elita<br/>Summary: Join us and you'll have more fun than before mech.<br/>Prompt: July 17th - Transformers Animated, Optimus/Sentinel/Elita - two tempting the third into a threesome - "It's more fun with three." (from springkink)<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: implied slash, language, implied intimacy, het<br/>Notes: Ficlet is a small prequel to "Our Beloved".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's More Fun This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It's More Fun This Way  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: (TFA) Optimus, (TFA) Sentinel, (TFA) Elita, possible mentions of others; (TFA) Optimus/Sentinel/Elita, implied (TFA) Sentinel/Elita  
> Summary: Join us and you'll have more fun than before mech.  
> Prompt: July 17th - Transformers Animated, Optimus/Sentinel/Elita - two tempting the third into a threesome - "It's more fun with three." (from springkink)  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: implied slash, language, implied intimacy, het  
> Notes: Ficlet is a small prequel to "Our Beloved".
> 
> 0000

They had kept their optics open and watchful always looking for a third bring into their relationship that they were both agreeable to. Though most of their age group were only interested in being with one of them not both.

Like Searchlight, who had no particular love for Sentinel, but seemed to have something of a crush on Elita.

Or there were others like Rosanna, who seemed to think that Sentinel should be with her instead of Elita.

It hurt them that no one would want only one instead of them both. That no one was willing to take a chance with both of them.

Sentinel did wonder if there was going to be someone, who would even want to be with both of them.

So it was only, Elita slyly spotted a new entrant to the Academy that they were careful and hesitant to see if the mech would be like the others who would only want one of them or none at all or if he would be one of the few to want both of them.

It mildly surprised him that he learned that his dear Elita was able to temptingly convince the younger mech that it would be fun and in his best interest to join their relationship. 

Which to her surprise, he had readily agreed citing that he hadn't wanted to be alone during his first orns at the Academy. It made him immensely happy that they had finally found someone to complete them and in turn they could complete him.

They were finally complete and happy with the result.


End file.
